Christopher Daniel Barnes
Christopher Daniel Barnes, also known professionally as C.D. Barnes and C.B. Barnes, is an American actor. He is best known for his role as the title character in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Prince Eric in Disney's, The Little Mermaid, as well as Greg Brady in The Brady Bunch Movie and A Very Brady Sequal. Rolls 6586585658.jpg|Spider-Man 658678667.jpg|Spider-Carnage 665876868.jpg|Scarlet Spider 675858586.jpg|(Silver Armor) Spider-Man 65867857.PNG|Octo-Spidey 67586786758.PNG|(Six Arm) Spider-Man 678678586666.PNG|(Actor) Spider-Man 7687867586.PNG|Ben Parker 678678686586.PNG|Chameleon (Disguised as Peter Parker) Episodes stared in As Spider-Man *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Menace of Mysterio *The Sting of the Scorpion *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Alien Costume, Part III *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *Day of the Chameleon *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *Hydro-Man *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge *Morbius *Enter the Punisher *Duel of the Hunters *Blade, The Vampire Hunter *The Immortal Vampire *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time *Shriek of the Vulture *The Final Nightmare *Doctor Strange *Mke a Wish *Attack of the Octobot *Enter the Green Goblin *Rocket Racer *Framed *The Man Without Fear *The Ultimate Slayer *Tombstone *Venom Returns *Carnage *The Spot *Goblin War! *Turning Point *Guilty *The Cat *The Black Cat *The Return of Kraven *Partners *The Awakening *The Vampire Queen *The Return of the Green Goblin *The Haunting of Mary Jane Watson *The Lizard King *The Prowler *The Wedding *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter I *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter II: Unclaimed Legacy *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter III: Secrets of the Six *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter IV: The Six Fight Again *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter V: The Price of Heroism *The Return of Hydro-Man. Part I *The Return of Hydro-Man, Part II *Secret Wars, Chapter I: Arrival *Secret Wars, Chapter II: The Gauntlet of the Red Skull *Secret Wars, Chapter III: Doomed *Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones *Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man As Spider-Carnage *Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones *Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man As Scarlet Spider *Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones *Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man As (Silver Armor) Spider-Man *Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones *Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man As Octo-Spidey *Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones *Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man As (Six Arm) Spider-Man *Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones *Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man As (Actor) Spider-Man *Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones *Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man As Ben Parker *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter III: Secrets of the Six As Chameleon (Disguised as Peter Parker) *Day of the Chameleon Gallery 678687665.jpg|Barnes now Notes *Barnes was unable to voice Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea so he was replaced by Rob Paulsen who voiced Hydro-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:Cast Category:A-Z